Jurassic Park V: Return to Isla Tyrannus!
Jurassic Park V: Return to Isla Tyrannus! is a 2012 Jurassic Park fanfiction created by Pythor9449 and Peenut2k7. It is the second entry in the PYTHNUT Series, serving as the sequel to Jurassic Park IV: Kill or be Killed and its semi-sequel Jurassic Park IV: Kill Or Be Killed (More Violence). Summary After the events of the Kill or be Killed, a young Tyrannosaurus rex ultimus strays from his family's nest, only to be murdered in cold blood by a Spinosaurus aegypticus robustus. Meanwhile, a whole new dinosaur known as Grundalychus (Grundal for short) mysteriously appears on the island, going on a murderous rampage, just as Alan Grant and co. return to the island and have their plane destroyed by a Tyrannosaurus. It is a race to get off of the island, as wildlife of all sorts dare to enroach upon the humans in this action-packed story! Book 1: Enter the Grundalychus! Proluge:Chapter 0:The rise of the Grundalychus A Grundalychus is chasing down a Triceratops which then know it won't stop chasing it until it gets it's prey. The Trike charges as a attempt to kill it but is stopped in it's tracks and is jumped on (Grundals can do that!) and torn open.Grundalychus roars and eats the Triceratops. Chapter 1:T-Rex vs. S-Rex!!! A younger Tyrannosaurus Rex Ultimus fights a Spinosaurus Rex Robustimus in the ULTIMTE battle. The Spinosaurus Rex being 90 ft tall is high enguoh to where T rex can bite it. S-Rex Attacks, and picks up T-Rex, in the process breaking the armour. T-Rex-U screams in pain when he in thrown back onto the floor, but the S-Rex shows no mercy and initiates a skull crush. But T-Rex gets back up and climbs the S-Rex like stairs, and finally getting to the sail, where he rams a hole in it. The S-Rex falls over, and the T-Rex declares himself victorious. Chapter 2: Alan Grant. The Compy is put back on the island but the plane is once again destroyed by the Rex. Instead the Rex eats just Robert Muldoon. But while The Rex is walking away that other all familar roar sounds.Spinosaurus Agyectius Robustus. A fight breaks out. Chapter 3: Shocking Twist! The Spino goes on the attack first. The Spino bites Rex's neck and slashes his face with both claws but the Rex tears Spino's whole left arm off again. The Spinosaurus attempts to pull a fast neck snap, but the T-Rex dodges the attempt. T-Rex locks on to Spino's neck, but something is keeping him from snapping. The Spinosaurus is turning his head into the oppisite direction of the Neck Snap! Spiosaurus does this untill T-Rex is forced to let go, and T-Rex accidentally breaks his enormously powerful jaws in the process. The Spinosaurus raises his only remaining arm, and upright slits the T-Rex's throat. Spinosaurus watches the young T-Rex-U bleed from his neck out, and roars in a rare victory. Chapter 4:Megalosaurus' Revenge! An Iganuadon and a Megalosaurus fight in combat.The Igaunadon uses his thumb claw to stab Megalo but it's arm is ripped off. Then Megalo snaps Igaunadon's spine, killing it. Megalosaurus roars and eats Igauanadon. While it's herd, along with the original Megalosaurus killer, whom is now leader, stares in horror. Chapter 5:Grundal's return! A Eustreptyspondylus is hunting and it kills a Pentaceratops and a Styracosaurus.But the Grundal shows up and Mother Doomsday says "Not the Grundal." The Grundal roars and attacks the Eustreptyspondylus.The Eustrepto jumps on the Grundal but is shook off and eaten whole.The Grundal roars in victory and feeds off the carcasses. Grant says "Well....this will be a nice edit to your notebooks "Grundal... the Imperial Japanese dinosaur that always gets it's prey. But for some reason can't get a bunch of Ninjas." " Book 2: Violence Solves Everything Chapter 7:Pterosaur battle A Pteranodon is intruding a Quezocuatulus nest and the male goes to fight while the female is blocking the babies. The two Pterosaurs battle while Billy says "I remember on Isla Sorna when another Pteranodon attacked me." The Pteranodon uses it's foot to slice at Quezo but is bitten on the leg and Ptero's neck is torn in 2.Quezocatulas roars in victory and eats the Pterodon. Chapter 8: Pelycosaur battle! A Dimetrodon and a Edaphosaurus are battling, a mutated Edaphosaurus to be exact, over a carcass of a freshly killed Coelophysis. Grant says " IWonder who's going to win..." The Dimetrodon attacks first biting the sail of Edapho. Dimetro can' t hold on for much longer and has to let go. Then Edapho uses it's claws to swipe at the Dimetro, while Dimetrodon is recovering Edaphosau rus lashes out at the Dimetrodon, and knocks him into a flooded canyon in the middle of the Arid Plains. Edapho roars and chases the gang. Nearly killing Grant until he blinds it with a knife. Grant says "I'm lucky I didn't get caught by the mutant reptile..." Edaphosaurus roars in anger and eats Dimetrodon. Chapter 9: Ceratosaurus Break-In Grant and the group comes across an abandoned lab. "InGen facilty... I believe this is where the mutated Tyrannosaurus and Spinosaurus were created... Let's get some rest and we'll continue tomorrow." At 12:00 AM, a Ceratosaurus breaks in and attacks. The gang attacks back but all movement freezes when a couple loud roars are heard... Allosaurus and Spinosaurus! The Allosurus is quickly killed by a couple other Ceratosaurs by the Spino while the Ceratosaur is swallowed, and the Spinosaurus scares the other Ceratosaurs away. But an Acrocanthosaurus comes in and is dispatched by Spinosaurus rather quickly. Spinosaurus roars in victory and drags the carcasses to a safer area. Grant says "Whoa." Then they get back to sleep. The facilty was about 5 stories tall until it collapsed at 5:43 PM. Chapter 10: Allosaur Rampage A Torvosaurus has brought down a Brachiosaurus and is feeding until a Saurophaganax comes. Torvo is 42 feet long and 17 tons, whilst Sauro is 52 feet long and 18.5 tons. The Torvo goes to kill his opponent immediatly by crushing Sauro's skull, but the Sauro claws him away; in lamen's terms he fails. Sauro stuns Torvo with his jaw, and then he uses his signature move by snapping Torvo's spine. Saurophaganax roars in victory and eats Torvosaurus. Grant says "Wow, Saurophangax is the largest and most powerful Allosaur ever." "...You think?" Ellie sarcasticly quotes. Chapter 11: Trap! The Spinosaurus that killed the Rex ate something it didn't like. A bomb. Somebody hated Spino and wanted to kill him! The Spinosaurus spits it out, and runs away, causing a small explosion. Chapter 12: A Second Bomb The Female Spino senses a second, larger bomb, and she runs to the ocean and throws it in the water, saving the island from total annihalation. Chapter 13: Herd chasing The gang gets trapped in a stampede caused by a Ceratosaurus pack, but the female Spinosaurus scares the Ceratosaurus pack away to their tribe. The animals are Corythosaurus and Parasaurolophus. "Not again! I hate stampedes!" Billy states. The last Corythosaur pushes a weak Parasaur into the Spino, and the Spinosaur uses this oppritunity and snaps Parasaurolophus's neck. The Spino then feeds on the kill with her 6 babies. There used to be 8 members, but two males were killed in JP4 by a Male Tyrannosaurus. Chapter 14: Fantasia Ahoy! A Stegosaurus is feeding on plants, while a Tyrannosaurus Ultimus male is hidden. Smaller creatures run in fear, sensing something that the Stegosaurus cannot. Then it springs out. The Stego goes to fight, but it's tail is bitten and every time he swings it is painful. The Rex leaps, and the Stegosaurus is bled to death. The Rex then feeds alone. The other dinosaurs scramble away, in fear they are next. Chapter 15: Promised Vengance The Male sees the carcass of a young Rex and vows to get revenge on the male Spinosaurus. Our Walkie Talkie says that the copter will be here in 5hrs. "Good check for smaller dinosaurs so they don't come with us." Book 3: The Final Showdown X-2! Chapter 15: Sweet, Sweet Victory The male T-Rex goes to find the adult male Spino to kill. The male Rex finds the male Spino and they battle.The Spino bites the Rex's neck but breaks some of it's teeth on the armor and the armor makes blood spill from Spino's mouth like crazy, and due to the armour being very hard, Spino's jaws break. Then Spino tries to kill the Rex before he dies from blood loss, but the Rex remembers that the Young Rex was killed by Spino's arm (The Spinosaurus raises his only remaining arm, and upright slits the T-Rex's throat) so he rips his last remaining arm off, and the Spinosaurus helplessly runs around into a Giant Sequioa. The 400 foot tall tree topples over, and the Spinosaurus now has two things to worry about. The T-Rex rams into Spinosaurus, and doesn't care if he dies himself. He just cares about avenging his child's death. He stands perfectly still. Waiting for the tree to crush them. The Spinosauru just lies there, shocked, and the tree falls, and crushes both dinosaurs to death in the process. Just like T-Rex's plans. As long as the Spinosaurus dies, the T-Rex doesn't care about his own life. Everyone is completley, totally silent. Quiet. Just birds in the trees and a 40 foot long Giant Spider here and there. Grant finally breaks the silence with "So that's T-Rex-U's full power? Revenge? But he killed himself!" Ellie sudenly realizes something. "Ok, everyone. We need to get out of here before a Grundalychus or another dinosaur comes to kill us." As they journey through the forest, waiting for the copter, Chapter 18: Bad News for Mother Rex A female T-Rex, the male T-Rex's wife, hears a crash. She knows her husband was in the Sequoia Forest. She runs to the scene of the falling tree, and finds her husband's corpse. She cries over it when she hears a voice say "Destroy everyone who is not your family in your path. Avenge me..." She accepts the voice's request, and goes off to kill everything on the island. Chapter 17: 2 Hours 'till landing The copter says that they will be here in 2 hours. In the meantime, let's watch some battles. Chapter 18: Oxalaia vs Carcharodontosaurus A Oxalaia meets a Carcharodontosaurus in battle.The Carcharo bites Oxy's fleshy arm but is stabed in the eye. Then Oxalaia deci-snaps Carcharo's neck, killing it. Oxalaia roars in victory and eats Carcharo. Chapter 19: Death to the Grundal! A Grundal meets the female Rex and a battle to the death. The Grundal jumps at the Rex but misses. The Rex bites the Grundalychus' neck, but it does nothing but get Rex knocked over. The Grundal puts his foot on T-Rex and initiates to tear her stomach open, but the Rex finds a small crater with lava in it, and pushes the Grundal away. The Rex circles the lava pool, and the Grundal tries to jump over the volcanic crater in the process, but is killed by the light. Like a Vampire. It's carcass falls onto the ground, luckily not in the lava, and the Rex roars in victory and eats the Medium Rare Grundal. Chapter 20: The Final Showdown! The Invisible Death comes to fight the T-Rex-U. it circles the T-Rex, and eventually finds her throat. The T-Rex falls over, and the Invisible Death slices her side flesh open. The female screechesin pain, and is in true terror due to the Death being well... invisible. She thrashes her jaws in all directions she knew, but the Invisible Death clashes it's mouth into T-Rex and starts to deteriorate her. The Female T-Rex roars in pain, but this time, she knowns she won't win. She closes her eyes, and waits for the obvious. The Invisible Death finally slits the Female T-Rex's throat, and she turns into the wind on the breeze. The entire planet seems to react with a bang, and a volcanic eruption happens. But in this moment, the Invisible Death reveals itself. It's the ghost of the Oxalaia killed by the Male T-Rex, some while ago. But the Female T-Rex's ashes rejoin, and create a God-Like being. A Super-Rex. The Ultimate T-Rex-U. That's right, the Ultimate Tyrannosaurus Rex Ultimus. The Oxalaia revives itself, to finally have a fair showdown: or to him, an easy beatdown. But this time, it's on a small flat hill in the middle of a massive river of boiling lava. With the Ultimate T-Rex ever created serving as the opponent. Not so easy now, eh? The Oxalaia bites the T-Rex's throat,but is pushed back by 40,000 pounds of Mutant Tyrannosaur. The T-Rex locks her jaws on the Oxy's neck, but is kept from snapping due to the same technique used by Spinosaurus on the younger T-Rex. Backwards retaliation. The T-Rex is knocked backwards, but her jaws are still intact. "Destroy everyone in your path. Avenge me..." She finally charges at Oxalaia, and this time, Oxy has no hope. She rams her head into Oxalaia's stomach, and makes him trip. Into the lava. His carcass incinerates, and this time, no hope of a ghost. Oxy's dead for real. The Female T-Rex roars in an epic victory, and she returns to the remaining children to tell them the good and bad news. Epilouge: The Final Roar. The T-Rex and her grown up children go to the edge of a rock formation, and they look over the burning forest. They all know there is no hope for the future. Finally, in their darkest hour, a plane flies over the island. It's a nuclear bomber. The same one who destroyed a small island's life, somewhere in 2003. The T-Rexes dash back to the forest, and try to evade the burning trees and flaming bushes. They jump iver falling rocks and boulder avalanches, dried rivers and volcanic craters. One of the older T-Rex children trips and falls into a burning bush, and the mother stops. She won't leave her child until he either is saved or avenged. She tries to save her child, but fails quite horribly. She walks ahead of herself, but she was too late. Kaboom. The Mother T-Rex runs for the nearest shelter, but in the process, there's a problem. One of her offspring are killed in the process from the bomb blast. She tries save him, but she is immediately incinerated. From the burning trees comes a roar. A giant roar. The last roar ever to be heard on the island. An Oxalaia. finally, kaboom. All life on Isla Tyrannus... is destroyed. But among the travesty is a legacy, one of the few islands on the globe, where there was a beauty before the apocalypse. It's legacy will live on, and while it's wildlife is dead, it will have one heck of a long articlwe on Wikipedia, and that's all that matters. The End. Deleted Scenes T. rex's'' much more... BRUTAL revenge''' The male T-Rex goes to find the adult male Spino to kill. The male Rex finds the male Spino and they battle.The Spino bites the Rex's neck but breaks some of it's teeth on the armor and the armor makes blood spill from Spino's mouth like crazy, and due to the armour being very hard, Spino's jaws break. Then Spino tries to kill the Rex before he dies from blood loss, but the Rex remembers that the Young Rex was killed by Spino's arm (The Spinosaurus raises his only remaining arm, and upright slits the T-Rex's throat) so he rips his last remaining arm off,rips the back of his head open again, rips off his sail,swallows it,breaks and crushes it's neck organs,crushes Spino's skull with his foot,and depacicates Spino.Then Tyrannosaurus Rex Ultimus roars in victory and takes the Dead SPINOSAURUS TO EAT. Everyone is completley, totally silent. Quiet. Just birds in the trees and a 40 foot long Giant Spider here and there. Grant finally breaks the silence with "So that's T-Rex-U's full power! Revenge!" Ellie sudenly realizes something. "Ok, everyone. We need to get out of here before a Grundalychus or a Giant Spider comes to kill us." (Deleted for the sake of drama and emotion, to the chagrin of Pythor) '''Tyrannosaurus vs. ''Brachiosaurus A lone female Brachiosaurus is trapped in front of a Oxalaia and the Oxalaia bites Brachio's neck but is hit twice by it's tail. The Brachio escapes but it ran into the wife of the Rex that killed the Spino, but was killed in the proccess as well. The Brachio is caught in a skull crush and dies Tyrannosaurus roars in victory and eats it at the nest. (Deleted in favour of a sadder scene) The World's Shortest Climax The invisible death comes to fight the T Rex U.The death jumps onto the Rex but is shook off.Death bites Rex's neck but it's throat is found and crushes it.The Rex roars in victory and eats death. (Deleted because it was so damn short) The Grundal's Death A Grundal meets the female Rex and a battle to the death.The Grundal jumps at the Rex but misses. The Rex bites the Grundalychus's neck and snaps it.The Rex roars in victory and eats the Grundal. (Deleted because it was made clear only light could kill it in the Ninjago episode) Dinosaurs and other prehistoric animals (all killed by Atomic Bomb) Tyrannosaurus Rex Utimus (Young Male killed by Spinosaurus, adult male killed by Tree, adult female burned by lava.) Spinosaurus Aegypticus Robstusus (Killed by Tree) Brachiosaurus (Killed by Torvosaurus) Carcharodontosaurus (Killed by Oxalaia) Oxalaia (Revival killed by Ultimate T-Rex-U) Ulitmate T-Rex-U/Female T-Rex-U (Invincible) Grundalychus (Killed by Light, finished off by T-Rex-U) Carcharodontosaurus (Killed by Oxalaia ) Megalosaurus Iguanadon (One of them killed by Megalosaurus) Eustreptyspondlus (Killed by Grundal) Pentaceratops and Styracosaurus (Killed by Eustreptyspondlus) Quezocatalclus Pteranodon (Killed by Quezocatalus) Edaphosaurus (Mutant) Dimeotrodon (Killed by Edaphosaurus) Ceratosaurus (Killed by Spinosaurus) Allosaurus (Killed by Spinosaurus) Stegosaurus (Killed by T-Rex-U) Saurophagnax Torvosaurus (Killed by Saurophagnax) Corythosaurus Parasaurolophus (Killed by Spinosaurus) Category:Jurassic Park V Category:FanFiction Category:PYHNUT